The 2015 Grover Conference, `The Pulmonary Circulation and RV in the `-omics' era: new insights into pathogenesis', will focus upon the molecular mechanisms of pulmonary vascular disease and right ventricular dysfunction. This is the 17th biannual conference of developmental and cellular biologists, geneticists, physiologists, biochemists, and translational researchers with a primary interest in the pulmonary circulation and right ventricular response to stress; it is unique for its intimate forum which brings together scientists and physician-scientists of all stages of scientific interest and career progression. Th platform sessions will highlight various types of `-omics' technologies and the recent discoveries of relevance to pulmonary vascular disease. Each session will be chaired by an expert in the field and will have invited speakers as well as platform speakers chosen from the pool of submitted abstracts. Among session highlights will be a focus on the use of systems biology approaches to integrate data across multiple platforms to advance the scientific discoveries. There has been a conscious effort to attract established investigators from related disciplines who can complement the expertise of the current pool of investigators focused on the pulmonary vasculature, as well as an effort to include the RV. Discussion facilitated by a discussion leader will be an important component of all sessions. Outstanding junior investigators will be awarded travel grants and will be given the opportunity to present their research in platform and poster formats. The poster sessions will be organized thematically and will be designed to relate to the topics presented in the platform sessions that day. All conference participants dine and socialize together in an informal setting which is conducive to discussion and collaboration. Every effort will be made to include women and underrepresented minorities among the presenters. The Conference goals is to provide a forum for to discuss the molecular and cellular basis of lung disease, to present cutting edge research, to integrate concepts and to identify creative and innovative research directions. 1